


The Perfect Daughter in Law

by Cinderella323



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella323/pseuds/Cinderella323
Summary: A perfect daughter in law, that is what every rich and powerful person in Paris comes to think of Marinette Dupain-Cheng as . After all she's  smart, talented, runs her own buisness,has connections  with almost every entertainment  industry  celeb, and best of all in their eyes a great tool for revenge.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know there will be more parts

The screeches could be heard across Paris. Two parents upset by what happened to their children, heartbroken by their business friend's children.  
Their children actually weren't dating just using each other to experience normal teenage hood without overbearing parents constantly looking in.  
Kagami Tsurugi didn't feel heartbroken but did miss the constant companionship Adrien Agreement supplied. Her mother's appointed guard didn't provide the same companionship she craved.  
The day she went out with her mother was sunny, her mother thought some shopping would help her daughter's heart heal. As they wandered from shop to shop they talked random nonsense hoping the tension, that has lasted since the breakup, would dissolve, they ran into the someone carrying multiple brown boxes to ship.  
" oh my God I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going." The blue haired girl apologizes gathering her boxes.  
" it's alright" kagami helps her gather the boxes. When she looks up she sees an all to familiar face.  
"Marinette?" Surprise washes over face.  
"Kagami!" The girl squeals hugging her tightly making the fencer's face flush red.  
" it's good to see you Marinette how have you been I haven't seen you in a while." They let go allowing the girl to get a good look at the other, Marinette wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a pale pink shirt with MDC Designs written on it in cursive with flats, her hair up in a top bun.  
" I've been great actually, I was just delivering these to the post."  
" is that the company you work for?" She points to the shirt. She laughs.  
" sort of it's my company so I'm the boss but I literally do everything myself so I'm also every employee." She giggles.  
Tomoe has been listening and listened to how her daughter's voice raised an octave when she realized who she was talking to. She smiles, she likes the mysterious girl.  
" oh Marinette you remember my mother Tomoe Tsurugi."  
" yes its a pleasure to see you again Miss Tsurugi. I haven't seen you since Kagami's tournament about a month ago." She smiles towards the matriarch.  
" yes it's wonderful to hear you again"  
" so Marinette do you have any freetime? Would you like to join us for lunch?"  
" as much as I would I'm super busy with commissions so unless you special order I don't have much free time nowadays but maybe I could find a day to have lunch or dinner or if need be breakfast" she smiles handing her a pink business with blue embossing.  
" call me sometime for anything I'm never too busy for you." She gently kisses Marinette's hand, red takes over the blunette's face.  
" of course." She blushes. " I must get going, packages have to be rushed shipped. It was nice seeing you two again." She hurries off. Kagami watches her as far as she could without actually following.  
" We need new gowns for an event in a month, something traditional for a benefit. Call her for me and invite her over for a consultation."  
" yes mother." She tries to hide her glee at being able to spend time with her friend. They reach the restaurant, getting a prime table outside.  
" tell me about Marinette, kagami." Tomoe grins. Her daughter doesn't hesitate to ramble on about her friend. Going on and on about how smart, kind and hard working she is about how she won design contests and how she made a banner for her fencing tournament.  
" It was red and had gold and white accents, she wanted to make sure it looked nice enough for her to wave around." She smiles at the memory. Marinette wore her colors and screamed the loudest.  
While her daughter goes on about her she makes many mental notes about the girl and about how Gabriel let her slip through his fingers when he hired a no talent, model to be his 'muse'. He won't know what hit him when Marinette Dupain-Cheng is on her daughter's arm. Oh Gabriel has no idea what treasure he just lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey Bourgeois believes Gabriel Agreste has lost his damn mind.   
" I mean look at this pathetic girl," she snarls at the magazine showing Adrien Agreste looking like he wants to run away from the sausage haired girl hanging off him.   
" the scene is supposed to be romantic not divorce ad worthy, ridiculous utterly ridiculous," she throws the magazine away from her in the trash. Chloe is not paying attention this morning too busy pushing her food around to really care, something clearly plaguing her thoughts. She glances at her daughter, hoping to hear her opinion about the no talent girl only to see her scrolling through her phone sighing here and there.   
" Chloe what's wrong?" She asks worry etching her voice. Audrey has learned to step up as Chloe's mother, understanding she can't make up for all the years she's been absent or horrendous, but trying to be better for the future.  
" nothing mom, just something else what could she possibly see in him, when an angel like that looks at you, you notice her. It's ridiculous, he doesn't deserve to be in her presence he's a spineless fool" she huffy pushing away her food. She gets up stomping off to her room, leaving her phone open for everyone to see including her mother. Audrey picks up her phone to see what upset her, it's an old photo of a girl and Adrien Agreste. The girl is looking at him while blushing with a goofy smile.   
" so that's why she was upset." She mumbles going after her daughter. She finds her in her room face down on her bed mumbling about stupid blonde idiots.   
" why can't I get my shit together for one moment to tell her how I feel." She mumbles.   
" Chloe honey, let's talk."   
" why?"   
" let's talk about a who instead," her daughter blushes looking away. " who is she."   
" you know offered her a Job actually, she turned it down to stay in Paris. Marinette Dupain cheng has half of our class's hearts in her back pocket and she doesn't even know it. She's amazing and smart and kind, and she's so talented mom she started her own company last year and she's got a hush hush clientele list that only she knows about but I just know it has Jagged stone and Clara nightingale on it and who knows who else." She shows her MDC Designs website, her theme is muted tones of pink and grey, with Calligraphy font. It's professionally done and has mature edge to it with samples of her work scattered over it. What catches her eye is the emerald green qipao dress front and center.   
" she and I are sort of friends now but everything I try to schedule an appointment for a consultation she says she's booked." She pouts. " she's been booked for months but award season is almost to an end so hopefully I can squeeze in here soon." Speak of the devil her picture pops indicating she's calling.   
" answer it, put it on speaker," Chloe groans but does so anyway.   
" hello Marinette,"   
" hey Chlo you still want that consultation, I have an opening Friday morning before school, maybe we could get breakfast after." Chloe wants to squeal with happiness   
" yes thank you."   
" I have a ton of ideas but just to get a clearer picture, what exactly do you want?"   
" a power suit and a dress."   
" two items gotcha, formal dress or casual."   
" formal something classy and formal fitting, in-"   
" in a pale gold, you look best in yellow tones, and with your tan being deeper the pale gold will really stand out against it." Chloe blushes.   
" I'm so glad you noticed Dupain-Cheng I don't do things for no reason." A laugh comes from the other end.  
" I know you don't chloe but I gotta go I have an appointment to go to."   
"One of your hush hush celebrity clients?" Chloe giggles.  
" maybe. See ya Chlo I'll meet you in the morning. Bye,"   
" bye." She sighs hanging up. While she was talking to Marinette, her mother was looking through Marinette's website she likes the feel and look but the pictures, she feels using real people as models instead of mannequins would really spark proper attention.  
" you know her website is pretty good, she should use real models for her clothes, but I love that leather satchel."   
" yeah I suggested it to her a couple times but she can't afford it she's been putting her money towards college and a fashion house one day." She nods along. " she probably would have worked with Gabriel agreste if that lying sausage haired wench didn't tarnish her reputation, that's why she goes by MDC professionally, it keeps people from targeting her business, and that's also why she won't model her outfits herself." Her mother already making a plan to help her daughter confess, and if Gabriel loses a talented potential Protégé in the end, a win for her.   
" I think she's talented and impressive for how young she is but she has potential for so much more."


End file.
